Semiconductor technologies are continuously progressing to smaller feature sizes and higher device density. As the features sizes shrink, tolerances in the manufacturing processes are reduced. One example is the tolerance for defects. As the device density increases, defects introduced during the manufacturing process are more likely to cause failures (e.g., shorts/opens). Manufacturing processes such as, for example, photolithography and etching can introduce defects because of the usage of photoresist during the photolithography process and the generation of byproducts during the etching process. As a result, reducing the level of defects is crucial in improving the manufacturability of the semiconductor devices.